headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Burning House of Love
"Burning House of Love" is the seventh episode of season one of the vampire-themed television series True Blood. It was directed by Marcos Siega and written by Chris Offutt. It premiered on HBO on Sunday evening, October 19th, 2008. In this episode, Sookie's painful revelation about her Uncle Bartlett spurs Bill into action. Despite her skepticism, Tara agrees to pay for an exorcism to purge a demon out of Lettie Mae. In search of V juice, Jason travels to Fangtasia, where he bonds with an adventurous young woman named Amy. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Peter B. Ellis - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone, A.M.C. - Director of photography * Raelle Tucker - Co-producer * Alexander Woo - Producer * Nancy Oliver - Supervising producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Carol Dunn Trussell - Producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Burning House of Love" redirects to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on disc three of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It is also included on the season one Blu-ray collection. * The title for this episode is taken from the song "Burning House of Love" by the Knitters, which is played in this episode. * This is the first episode of True Blood with Romeo Tirone as the director of photography. He will work on twenty-two episodes of the series in total in this capacity. * Actor Jim Parrack is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * First episode with Lizzy Caplan as Amy Burley. She is given opening theme screen credit beginning with this episode. * First appearance of Aisha Hinds as Miss Jeanette. She appears next in "The Fourth Man in the Fire". * Second appearance of Kristin Bauer as Pam De Beaufort. She previously appeared in "Escape from Dragon House". * Final appearance for Zenali Turner, who plays young Sookie Stackhouse, also played young Sookie in "The First Taste". She appears next in the season five premiere, "Turn! Turn! Turn!". See also External Links * * * * * * "Burning House of Love" at the True Blood Wiki ---- Category:2008 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Marcos Siega Category:Chris Offutt Category:Nathan Barr Category:Peter B. Ellis Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Carol Dunn Trussell Category:Alan Ball Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Adina Porter Category:Carrie Preston Category:Michael Raymond-James Category:William Sanderson Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Lizzy Caplan Category:Aisha Hinds Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Todd Lowe Category:Raoul Max Trujillo Category:Danielle James Category:Andrew Rothenberg Category:Aunjanue Ellis Category:Graham Shiels Category:Rod Britt Category:Caleb Moody Category:Jeremy Denzlinger Category:Kanin Howell Category:Cheyenne Wilbur Category:Zenali Turner Category:Sarah Blevins Category:Jull Weber Category:Cheryl Lyone Category:Edrick Browne Category:Bill Stinchcomb Category:Bernhard Eichholz Category:Daniel Q. Rebert Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified